Alacranes
by EriAleSir
Summary: Nadie nunca lo había visto, ni escuchado, y mucho menos atrapado. Nadie nunca lo ve entrar, ni tampoco salir. Nadie sabe quién es. Lo único que se sabe, es que un extraño ladrón llamado "El Alacrán" tiene dominada y manipulada a toda Inglaterra. La tragedia y el engaño unirán a un hombre y a una mujer en una aventura de venganza, de dolor, y tal vez, hasta de amor…
1. El Encuentro

_**Historia inspirada en la telenovela Camaleones (2009)**_

**Capítulo 1**

**- El Encuentro -**

En el año 2013, la pronunciación del nombre de cierto animal, tiene el poder de hacer temblar a las familias más poderosas y ricas de toda Inglaterra.

Al principio nadie lo creía, porque simplemente era imposible creerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que en una sola noche, un extraño haya robado 35 millones de libras?

El comienzo de una escalofriante serie de robos empezó con un poderoso joyero llamado Adam Crawford siendo la primera víctima. Su familia era conocida desde ya hace más de un siglo por la comercialización de extravagantes joyas, pero sobretodo, por su comercialización de diamantes.

El hombre tenía enemigos, como cualquier persona de poder. Sin embargo, este no recordaba haber cometido un acto tan grave, como para que le robaran un tercio de toda su fortuna.

Al parecer el culpable había robado desde la casa del propio hombre. Cuando el señor Crawford se dio cuenta de la desgracia que le acababa de pasar, a este le volvió a pasar otra.

En cuanto el hombre se dirigió al teléfono más cercano que tenía para llamarle a la policía, este sintió como algo lo acababa de picar en su brazo izquierdo. Rápidamente el hombre volteo a ver que había sido la causo de su repentino dolor, y lo que se encontró, lo había impresionado bastante.

Un alacrán.

A pesar que la policía no había tardado en llegar, ya que el hombre había alcanzado a marcarle a las autoridades antes de que el veneno del alacrán le afectara, el tiempo que tardaron fue el suficiente para encontrarse a un hombre tirado en el piso de su casa, suplicando ayuda ya que no podía respirar.

El hombre recibió atención médica de inmediato, así que el veneno del animal no logro matarlo. Cuando la policía empezó a revisar la escena del crimen, estos no encontraron nada. Ni un pelo, ni una huella, ni una marca. Lo único que el culpable había dejado en aquella casa, era un alacrán de color negro.

En cuestiones de días, la historia del señor Crawford se había convertido en el tema principal de conversación de la población inglesa. A pesar que aquel robo había sido una alerta al país de que las fortunas de las familias más poderosas de toda Inglaterra corrían peligro, estas no se dejaron intimidar.

Como se arrepintieron después.

El ladrón no tardó en aparecer de nuevo, ya que en cuestión de dos semanas, un hombre acababa de perder 24 millones de libras.

Basset Danner era el dueño de una compañía que se dedicaba a la extracción de petróleo en el mar. A pesar que este fue uno de los primeros que se enteró de la desgracia del señor Crawford, el señor Danner no se dejó intimidar por el extraño ladrón. De hecho, hasta se había atrevido a decir que aquel robo había sido planeado por el mismísimo Adam Crawford.

Dos semanas después de haber dicho aquel comentario, este regreso a su compañía, para encontrarse con todos sus guardias en el piso sangrando, y para encontrarse a una de sus cuentas bancarias completamente vacías. El hombre palideció de pronto, ya que aquel dinero era para reemplazar las viejas maquinarias de petróleo por nuevas. ¿Qué haría ahora? A pesar que el dinero no había sido mucho, comparado con toda su demás fortuna, aquel robo lo había dejado en una crisis económica. No podía reemplazar aquellas 24 millones de libras, todo su dinero ya estaba esparcido en toda la empresa, y lo peor de todo, es que necesitaba esas máquinas, toda su empresa dependía de eso.

El hombre se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando en la desgracia que le acababa de pasar, que este no noto a cierto animal de ocho patas caminar directo hacia él. Justo antes que el señor Danner empezará a llorar por su perdida, este sintió el pico de un animal sobre su pie derecho.

De pronto uno de sus guardias acababa de despertar, y este alcanzo a ver como su jefe acababa de llegar a su oficina, pero sobretodo, alcanzo a ver como este se encontraba en el piso con dificultad para respirar. Rápidamente el guardia llamo a las autoridades y a una ambulancia. A pesar que ninguna de estas dos tardaron mucho en llegar, la ambulancia había llegado lo suficientemente tarde para que el veneno de aquel alacrán le afectara a todo el pie del hombre. En un solo día, todo el futuro de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Inglaterra estaba en juego, y este acababa de perder su pie derecho.

Cuando la policía empezó a investigar la escena del crimen, estos no encontraron nada. No había ni huellas, ni cabellos, ni marcas, más si había un animal de color negro.

Un alacrán.

Las autoridades no tardaron en concluir, que el causante de aquel robo, había sido el mismo de hace dos semanas atrás.

La noticia no tardó en llegar al público, aunque esta vez tuvo una reacción diferente. Miedo, eso era lo que la gente empezaba a sentir, pero sobretodo, la gente con dinero. ¿Quién rayos era este misterioso sujeto?

Aquel hombre era 'El Alacrán', así fue como la prensa decidió llamar al extraño ladrón.

El alacrán había tardado más tiempo en tener a una nueva víctima, dos meses para ser precisos. En esos dos meses, el nombre de 'El Alacrán' se empezaba a expandir por todo el país, muchos empezaban a decir que los robos eran solo algo del gobierno, otros que el causante había muerto, y hasta algunos llegaron a decir que todo había sido plan de la reina.

A pesar que el alacrán había tardado en atacar de nuevo, esto no hizo que las familias poderosas inglesas bajaran su seguridad. La seguridad había aumentado tres veces más en prácticamente todas las familias de dinero. Lo que le había pasado a Basset Danner era prácticamente una confirmación de que en definitiva, alguien quería acabar con ciertos hombres.

O al menos ese era el mensaje que el alacrán le había dado a Inglaterra.

Siward Tolbert nunca hubiera creído que el seria la próxima víctima de el alacrán. El hombre tenía dinero, más no tanto como las victimas anteriores. Su reputación se basaba en que él era el creador del museo cielo divino, uno de los museos más reconocidos en Inglaterra, y uno de los más poderosos en London.

Cielo divino era un museo de pinturas abstractas. Este ya tenía alrededor de quince años de existencia.

Tenía.

Esta vez, el alacrán hizo algo diferente a las veces anteriores. Todas las pinturas del señor Tolbert, habían desaparecido por completo.

Al principio nadie lo noto. El robo fue descubierto por los mismísimos ingleses que tenían planeado ir a aquel lugar. Cielo divino había abierto como de costumbre, y la gente empezaba a entrar, para después encontrarse a un edificio casi completamente vacío.

Casi.

'Lux Caelestis' era la pintura más importante, reconocida y cara de aquel museo. En esa mañana, un alacrán negro tomaba el lugar de aquella pintura.

'¡El Alacrán vuelve a atacar!' era el título principal de prácticamente todos los periódicos ingleses. Ahora era más que oficial, que el país tenía un nuevo enemigo público. Un enemigo, que como de costumbre, no había dejado ni la más diminuta pista en la escena del crimen.

¿Qué quería este extraño ladrón?

¿Por qué había empezado a robar de la nada?

Pero sobretodo, ¿Quién era?

"Llegamos señorita" un hombre de edad avanzada le acababa de avisar a su pasajera que acababan de llegar a su destino. "Gracias" respondió está antes de bajarse del vehículo.

La veinteañera no tardo en bajarse, para después fijar su mirada en la entrada del nuevo casino Casa Blanca.

La noche del sábado 6 de julio del año 2013, se inauguraba un nuevo casino, fundado por varios empresarios ingleses. El lugar era bastante lindo, y grande. Con solo ver la entrada de aquel lugar, se podría apreciar que en definitiva, los dueños tenían dinero.

_Bastante dinero._

Unos grandes ojos color esmeralda apreciaban la arquitectura del lugar, para después dirigirse a la entrada del lugar. "Buenas tardes señorita" la había recibido un hombre de alrededor de unos cincuenta años de edad. "¿Me permite su nombre?"

La joven le sonrió al hombre, para después contestarle. "Candice White" dijo para después ver como aquel hombre se empezaba a sonroja un poco.

_Que bella mujer._

"Candice White…" empezaba a buscar el hombre en la lista de invitados, para después encontrarla. "Pase usted" le aviso a la joven.

"Gracias" respondió la mujer para después adentrarse a la fiesta.

Pocos minutos después habían pasado, cuando de pronto un pequeño carro blanco se había estacionado cerca del casino. _Aquí vamos._

De pronto un joven rubio de ojos azules, con una camisa de botones blanca, y un saco y pantalones oscuros, acababa de salir de su vehículo, para después dirigirse a la entrada de aquel lugar. No tardó mucho en llegar. "Buenas tardes joven, ¿Me permite su nombre?" Había preguntado el mismo hombre de hace unos minutos atrás.

"Anthony Brown" respondió enseguida el rubio.

El hombre de edad avanzada volvía a buscar en la lista de invitados, para después encontrar el nombre de aquel rubio. "Pase usted" le aviso a este. Anthony solamente respondió con una sonrisa, para después entrar a la inauguración de aquel casino. _Hasta eso que esta bonito el lugar._

El rubio empezaba a observar el lugar. Veía las nuevas máquinas de juego, los meseros que se la pasaban caminando de un lugar a otro sirviendo aperitivos y bebidas,

Pero sobretodo, veía la seguridad.

Había por lo menos treinta guardias de seguridad en aquel lugar. De pronto el rubio se empezó a reír al darse cuenta la seguridad tan exagerada que la mayoría de las familias ricas de Inglaterra empezaban a adquirir. _Veo que el alacrán ya los asusto bastantito._

Un repentino escalofrió se hizo presente en la espalda del joven, para después intentar calmar a sus temblorosas piernas. _Bueno, solo sigue el plan, y en poco tiempo saldrás de aquí._ Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que todo pasaría rápido, justo como las veces anteriores. Al rubio no le gustaba lo que hacía, más bien lo odiaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Un mesero se acababa de acercar a Candy, para entregarle una copa de vino, la cual la joven acepto enseguida. _Ocupo algo fuerte, _reflexiono, justo antes de acabarse la copa de un solo trago.

La rubia estaba a punto de dirigirse al baño de las mujeres, cuando de pronto choco con cierto joven. "Disculpe señor" dijo Candy para después de ver con quien había chocado.

El joven estaba a punto de gritarle una maldición a la persona quien lo había empujado. Sin embargo, no pudo, al notar que el causante, era una muy bella mujer. "No señorita, la culpa fue mía"

Una mujer que parecía estar al principio de sus veintes. Dueña de una piel blanca como la nieve. Poseedora de unos enormes ojos color verde esmeralda. Un delineado color negro y una sombra verde clara adornaban esos ojos, haciendo que su color esmeralda, resaltara más. Pero lo que más adornaban aquellos dulces ojos, eran aquellas enormes pestanas que la rubia poseía. También tenía una tierna nariz respingada, cubierta de pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque tierno. Sin embargo, el ligero tono rosa carmesí de los cuales sus labios eran dueños, hacían que la atmosfera tierna se fuera, para cambiar a una tentadora.

Esa mujer tenía un rostro sumamente bello, mas su figura no estaba nada mal. La joven traía un elegante vestido color esmeralda, el cual hacia juego con sus bellos ojos, y el cual le llegaba hasta los talones. El vestido tenía aun escote en forma de V, para así poder apreciar un poco su delicada y suave piel, en un lugar un poco más íntimo. Su cuellos estaba siendo adornado con un collar de perlas, igual que a su orejas.

Su cabellera rubia estaba lacia, recogida en un chongo de alado. Su partido empezaba del extremo izquierdo de su cabeza, haciendo que su rubia cabellera callera del otro lado como una cascada. Mas también tenía un mechón que le llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros, dándole a si un aspecto algo casual, mas también muy fino.

Candy solamente sonrió de forma apenada, para después alejarse del joven. Sin embargo, la rubia sintió de pronto como alguien la empezaba a agarrar del brazo. Candy volteo rápidamente para ver quién era el dueño de aquel brazo. "¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan bella señorita?" le pregunto el mismo joven con el que había chocado hace unos momentos atrás.

"Elizabeth Sharman" mintió, ya que se dio cuenta la forma en que la empezaba a ver aquel hombre, y lo que menos necesitaba Candy en esos momentos, era tener que soportar las indirectas de un riquillo. En especial, indirectas de aquel riquillo. Candy reconoció rápidamente que el joven con quien había chocado era hijo de Charles Howland, uno de los fundadores de aquel casino.

_La ironía de la vida…_

"Elizabeth… que bello nombre debo decir" empezaba a cortejar el hombre a la rubia. "Mi nombre es Carter Howland, y señorita, me preguntaba si usted y yo…"

"Estoy casada"

Una patada en el estómago, eso era lo que había sentido el joven, una patada en el estómago, pero sobretodo, en su orgullo. _¿¡Casada!? Siendo una mujer tan joven y…_

Carter sintió de pronto como la rubia jalo de forma brusca su brazo, para alejarse de él, "Con permiso" le dijo de forma cortante, para después volverse a dirigir al baño de mujeres.

En realidad Candy no le había mentido por completo a aquel joven, ya que a pesar que todavía no estaba casada, lo estaría en muy poco tiempo. De hecho, ya debería de estar casada, pero su novio se encontraba actualmente en la cárcel, gracias a una maldita injusticia. A pesar que el castaño nunca le había hablado a Candy sobre matrimonio, esta sabía, que él lo deseaba tanto como ella.

_Candice White Grandchester._

Unos pequeños cristales se empezaban a formar en su mirada esmeralda, ya que el dolor de estar separada de Terry, le dolía hasta el alma.

Candy amaba a Terry como nunca antes había amado a un hombre.

Y gracias a ese amor, es que se vio involucrada en todo este caos.

_Pronto estaremos juntos mi amor,_ pensó mientras intentaba calmar las lágrimas que querían salir de su alma.

"¿Señorita?" la mujer escucho de repente como alguien la empezaba a llamar. Candy levanto su mirada para ver el dueño de aquella voz, era un joven rubio. "¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto este, ya que había visto como la joven empezaba a llorar.

"Si" volvió a mentir Candy. "Algo me cayó en el ojo y…"

La rubia no pudo terminar de mentirle a aquel amable joven, ya que toda la fiesta de inauguración se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las alarmas de seguridad.

"¡EL ALACRÁN!" se escuchaba como todos empezaban a gritar, y como todos los oficiales de seguridad, salían corriendo al lugar donde provenía aquel sonido.

_¿¡QUE RAYOS!? _La joven no entendía como fue que no grito al escuchar como el alacrán estaba atacando de nuevo. _¡QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTE IMBÉCIL!_

"Joven, disculpe, pero tengo aquí a mi abuela y no quiero dejarla sola durante todo esto" mintió Candy, de nuevo. En definitiva, la rubia se había convertido en una excelente mentirosa y actriz durante estos pasados meses.

"Está bien señorita" respondió el rubio de forma comprensiva, para después enfocar sus ojos miel en ver como la joven se alejaba de él. _Tan bonita que esta._

Candy se dirigió al baño de inmediato, y para su fortuna, nadie se encontraba ahí. En cuanto entro cerró la puerta con llave y se dirijo al tercer baño a la derecha. _Tengo que apurarme, no se quien rayos es este imbécil, y si se lleva el dinero… _

La joven rubia sacudió la cabeza, no quería ni imaginarse lo que su amo le haría si no llevaba el motín aquella noche.

En cuanto Candy se metió a aquel baño, se paró en la tasa para dirigir sus manos en el techo. _Dijo que aquí estaba._

El techo tenía una pequeña entrada, la cual la joven jalo, para así convertir aquella entrada en una pequeña puerta. Rápidamente Candy metió su mano al vacío hueco para encontrarse con una mochila negra.

_Bien. _

Sus blancas manos empezaban a mover los tirantes de su vestido, para después quitárselo, y empezar a cambiarse a la vestimenta negra que estaba adentro en esa mochila.

En cuestión de minutos Candy termino. Su elegante vestido color verde esmeralda había sido cambiado por unas botas, un pantalón, una camisa, y una chaqueta negra. Sus manos estaban siendo cubiertas por un par de guantes y su chongo de alado acababa de cambiar a una cola de caballo. Sin embargo, todavía faltaba.

La rubia se acababa de poner una máscara negra la cual apenas tenía dos agujeros que dejaban ver sus ojos. Después volvió a dirigirse a la mochila, para sacar una pequeñita caja transparente. Adentro de ellas se encontraban unos lentes de contacto color negro. Desde que había empezado con todo este caos, su amo la obligaba a siempre ponerse aquellos lentes de contacto.

Mas también tenía que ponerse unos lentes color verde amarillento, entre más irreconocible este, mejor.

Todas sus armas se encontraban en aquella chaqueta, así que ahora lo único que quedaba, era quemar la evidencia. La mochila, el vestido, los tacones, todo lo había acomodado Candy en el centro de aquel baño, para después bañarlo en litros y litros de gasolina (el cual también estaba adentro de aquella mochila).

Rápidamente Candy volvió a pararse en la taza del baño, para ahora empezar a subirse a aquella puerta, que en realidad, era más bien un tipo de conductor. Cuando ya se encontraba arriba, esta soltó un cerillo prendido hacia donde se encontraba la mochila y su ropa. Antes que el cerillo cayera en los objetos cubiertos de gasolina, la rubia se encargó de cerrar bien la entrada, y moverse lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

_¡ESTE HOMBRE ME QUIERE QUEMAR VIVA!_

El calor del incendio era evidente, ya que la mujer sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse cada vez más de sudor. En pocos minutos llego al lugar donde el sonido de la alarma provenía. En un pequeño agujero de aquel conductor, la rubia pudo notar como había alrededor de tres policías vigilando la escena.

_Mierda. _

La joven saco tres agujas de su chaqueta, y la puso en una de sus lanzadoras. Mediante aquel agujero, la mujer puso su arma, para empezar a dispararles a los tres hombres aquellas agujas.

Las cuales, eran en realidad un tipo de anestesia bastante fuerte. En cuestión de segundos, los tres policías estaban en el piso desmayados.

La rubia checo que no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar, para después empezar a abrir ese agujero cada vez más, y salirse del conductor.

De forma rápida se dirigió al lugar donde se suponía que debería estar el dinero. Pero en vez de dinero, había un alacrán.

_¡HIJO DE LA…!_ La rubia había golpeado la pared de aquel pasillo, ya que le habían robado el botín que tenía que robar.

_¡Tengo que encontrarlo y quitárselo!_

Candy salió corriendo hacia la salida del casino, esperando encontrar al ladrón. Y para su suerte, encontró a un sospechoso hombre cubierto con ropa oscura, el cual estaba intentando correr con una bolsa bastante sospechosa.

_Tranquilo, tienes el dinero. _Intentaba tranquilizarse Anthony, ya que esa noche había sido la primera vez que había dejado que alguien escuchara que el alacrán estaba robando.

El rubio se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo, para intentar escapar del lugar con el botín. Sin embargo, este sintió de repente como alguien lo acababa de patear en las costillas.

"¡Imbécil!" alcanzo a escuchar como la voz de una mujer lo acababa de llamar. El rubio volteo para esperar encontrarse con una policía o algo parecido, pero en cambio, se encontró con una mujer la cual vestía ropa oscura, y tenía una máscara.

"¿¡QUIEN RAYOS ERES TÚ!? Grito el rubio a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de él, para después mandarle una patada que la hizo caer.

"¡Mas bien quien rayos eres tú!" contraataco la mujer, mientras se paraba y le mandaba un golpe al hombre enmascarado que se encontraba enfrente de ella. La vestimenta que llevaba, se asemejaba a la suya. Anthony alcanzo a parar el golpe que la rubia le había mandado, para después doblar el brazo de la mujer, y doblarlo contra la espalda de esta. "Escucha, no golpeo mujeres, ¡Así que lárgate antes de que se me olvide que eres una mujer!" la amenazo hablándole directo a su oído.

Candy sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer por su espalda. "¡NO ME LARGO HASTA QUE ME DES MI DINERO!" seguía atacando la rubia para después mandarle un codazo al estómago del rubio. Aquella acción hizo que el hombre cayera contra el piso, y que el dinero saliera de su bolsa.

"¡AQUÍ ESTAN!" Candy y Anthony escucharon como un hombre uniformado acababa de llamar a los demás policías. _¡Mierda!_ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El par de rubios empezaron a agarrar el dinero tirado en el suelo para empezar a salir corriendo justo en el momento que los policías empezaban a dispararles. "¡ATRAPENLOS!"

Candy y Anthony seguían corriendo mientras intentaban evitar los disparos de los policías, sin embargo, estos disparos llegaron al brazo derecho del rubio.

"¡AHH!" Candy escucho como el misterioso hombre que corría al lado suyo había gritado. En situaciones normales, la rubia lo hubiera ayudado de inmediato, después de todo antes la joven estaba estudiando para ser enfermera. Pero la vida de Candice White había dejado de ser normal desde hace unos meses atrás.

El disparo hizo que Anthony cayera de rodillas, y la rubia aprovecho para quitarle el dinero que este tenía. _¡Perra!_ Reflexiono el rubio, para después ver como aquella misteriosa mujer se iba alejando con su dinero.

Un policía había llegado al lugar donde estaba el hombre enmascarado, sin embargo el rubio reacciono al mandarle un golpe en la parte baja del abdomen, y otro en la nuca. Otros dos policías habían llegado a golpear a Anthony por detrás, pero el rubio noto la intención de este y fue más rápido que aquel hombre, haciendo que el rubio se moviera, y el golpe del policía fuera directo a la pared del edificio. El otro policía había pateado al rubio en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al piso. Pero en cuanto Anthony cayo, este movió su pierna derecha al lugar donde se encontraba el policía, haciendo que este cayera, y haciendo que el rubio se parara rápido para mandarle un golpe en las costillas, y salir corriendo mientras los otros dos policías venían atrás persiguiéndolo.

_¡Ocupo encontrar a esa perra!_ Reflexionaba el rubio, ya que aquella mujer se había llevado todo su dinero, y si no le llevaba el motín a su amo esa noche, el señor Brown pagaría las consecuencias.

De pronto Anthony alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de una ventana quebrándose. _¿¡ENSERIO!?_ _¡Está loca! _El hombre no podía creer que aquella mujer acababa de saltar de un segundo piso.

"¡Hijo de la…!" desde niño, al rubio le daban miedo las alturas, pero le daba más miedo aun perder a su padre. Con los ojos cerrando, y rezando las oraciones que su mama le había ensenado de niño, Anthony salto por donde lo había hecho la rubia.

Candy cayó de rodillas directo al piso, haciendo que sintiera como empezaba a sangrar sus rodillas por debajo de su pantalón. Rápidamente se paró, para así salir corriendo con el motín, viendo donde podía escapar.

Anthony aterrizo en aquel piso pocos segundos después, agradeciéndole a dios que no se había matado. De pronto alcanzo a ver como aquella mujer se iba dirigiendo a unos árboles, así que salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Candy no podía creer que aquel misterioso hombre seguía persiguiéndola. En cuanto el rubio llego hacia ella, la mujer le soltó una patada en su abdomen, pero Anthony alcanzo a agarrar su pie, para después empujarla y quitarle el motín. Candy una vez más volvió a pararse para para mandarle un golpe directo a la cabeza del hombre, que esta vez, si había llegado. La rubia prácticamente le abrió la cabeza a Anthony.

Sin embargo, este seguía sin soltar el dinero. "¡Escúchame imbécil!" la sangre le hervía a mas no poder a la rubia. "¡ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!"

"¿¡Y CREES QUE LO MÍO NO!?" gritaba de regreso el rubio.

Más disparos se empezaron a escuchar de pronto. Los rubios entendieron enseguida que la policía los había encontrado.

De pronto, a la joven rubia se le ocurrió una idea, algo loca, pero era una idea.

_Noo…_ el rubio al ver la forma en que había cambiado la mirada de esa misteriosa mujer, solo le ayudo a entender algo.

_¡Está loca!_

Una motocicleta se iba acercando a donde estaban los rubios. En pocos segundos, esta estaría enfrente de ellos. La moto era de color rojo vio, bastante bonita por cierto.

Candy empezó a correr a dirección donde iba viniendo la motocicleta, y cuando esta paso enfrente de ella, Candice White se aventó para derribar al conductor.

"¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER!" gritaba Anthony al ver como la motocicleta había estado a punto de explotar.

La policía había bajado, y para mala suerte de los rubios, refuerzos venían en camino. Candy tenía el vehículo, Anthony el dinero, así que los dos se tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo si querían salir vivos de aquel lugar.

En cuanto Candy pudo parar la motocicleta, y empezar a prenderla, Anthony llego corriendo para sentarse atrás de ella. Los disparos de la policía aumentaban cada vez más. "Están atrás de nosotros" avisaba el rubio.

Rápidamente Candy encendió la moto, para empezar a escapar a la mayor velocidad posible. La policía venia persiguiéndolos ahora desde sus patrullas, y cada vez más se acercaban al par de rubios.

Seguían corriendo a todo lo que daban por las calles de London, pero las patrullas se acercaban cada vez más. "Escucha" había empezado a hablar Candy. "Primero que nada, eres un imbécil, segundo…"

"¿¡Disculpa!?" respondió el rubio más indignado que nunca. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer para llamarlo imbécil? "Al menos yo no fui tan estúpido como para atraer a la policía" contraatacaba el rubio a una de las mujeres más groseras que jamás había conocido en su vida.

"¿Qué?" dijo de inmediato Candy, para después mandarle un codazo al rubio. La joven soltó un suspiro, esta no era momentos de discutir y…

"¡CUIDADO!" grito de pronto Anthony al ver como estaban a punto de chocar con dos trocas.

_Si, tenemos tiempo… _intentaba convencerse la mujer hacia ella misma, ya que según ella, si ahora si ponía toda la velocidad de la motocicleta, podrían pasar en medios de esas dos trocas. "¡Agarra bien el dinero! Que voy a ver qué tan rápido da esta cosa…" ordeno la mujer a su acompañante.

"…gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad" dijo de forma sarcástica Anthony. _Esta mujer va a terminar matándome_ concluyo al ver como estaban a punto de pasar por dos enormes trocas, y sobre todo, al ver como la rubia había levantado la motocicleta, haciendo que estuvieran corriendo en una sola llanta.

El viento iba en contra de los dos rubios, Candy estaba manejando a toda la velocidad posible. Si llegaba a chocar con alguien, esa noche si moriría.

Las manos le temblaban a Anthony. No era como si nunca hubiera paseado en motocicleta, de hecho de adolescente las usaba mucho. Sin embargo, la situación en la que estaban era más bien de vida o muerte. Ahora lo único que importaba, era que este se pudiera agarrar lo más fuerte posible de la rubia para no caer al piso.

Les gustara o no, los rubios ahora estaban juntos en esto. La policía venia persiguiéndolos. Lo más seguro, es que para ahora piensen que el alacrán es en realidad dos ladrones. A pesar que a Candy le hervía la sangre por tener que cooperar con este extraño,

_¡Que por cierto todo paso por su estupidez!_

Tenía que hacerlo si quería salir viva, pero sobre todo, salir con el motín.

Los ojos de la rubia captaron de pronto un hotel que se encontraba aproximadamente a dos calles de donde estaban.

Y otra vez, a la mujer se le ocurrió una idea, todavía algo loca, pero una idea después de todo.

Candy soltó un suspiro, pero sobretodo, se tragó su orgullo, para después dirigirse a su ahora acompañante. "En cuanto pase las trocas daré una vuelta brusca, haciendo que caigamos directo al piso, en cuanto toquemos el suelo, saldremos corriendo al hotel que se encuentra a dos calles enfrente de donde estamos. Buscaremos ropa, no las vamos a cambiar a cambio de los trajes que traemos. Después te romperé el cuello para que me des el dinero"

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Ah, por cierto, lo más seguro es que la motocicleta explote"

El rubio no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar o hablar, pero sobretodo, de protestar, porque en cuanto la joven había terminado de explicar su nueva locura, está ya se encontraba dando la vuelta a la motocicleta.

De niño, Anthony nunca creyó en esas historias donde supuestamente toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir. Pero aquella noche, le hizo darse cuenta al joven de que no era de toda mentira.

La rubia había tenido razón, la motocicleta exploto en cuanto cayeron, haciendo que esta causar un incendio en medio de la carretera. Ahora los dos ladrones se encontraban corriendo y empujando gente para dirigirse al hotel el cual había dicho la rubia. Con sangre cubriéndolos a más no poder, estos llegaron primero a un callejo, escondiéndose detrás de unos botes de basura.

La policía siguió manejando derecho, ya que creían que allí fue donde se habían ido los rubios.

Anthony estaba a punto de decirle a su acompañante, pero no pudo, ya que al parecer, los ojos de la mujer acababan de cambiar de color. "¿Tus… ojos?"

"Traía lentes de contacto"

_Ojos esmeralda, _Anthony no podía negar que aquella mujer tenía unos ojos algo lindos.

El rubio fue el primero en quitarse la máscara, para después empezar a quitarse su chaqueta.

Candy noto las acciones del joven de inmediato. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" decía mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor que se le empezaba a salir.

"No podemos salir con estas ropas, tu misma lo dijiste, _genio"_ respondía mientras enfatizaba la última palabra.

"Grosero" dijo la rubia en un tono bajo.

La rubia volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a aquel joven.

Pelo rubio lacio, ojos azul zafiro, un cuerpo algo… lindo.

_Que rayos, _pensó la joven para después sacudir su cabeza. Gracias al rubio que tenía enfrente, esta estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez en una sola noche.

El callejón donde se encontraban estaba casi completamente solitario. Anthony alcanzo a escuchar a una pareja de novios caminar en dirección hacia ellos.

"Ahora yo tengo una idea"

"Que creo que ya la adivine"

Anthony empezaba a dirigirse en dirección de la pareja. Candy venía siguiéndolo por detrás. En cuestión de segundo, los rubios agarraron a la joven pareja para empezar a quitarles sus ropas, y empezar a ponérselas ellos.

Anthony termino con un pantalón café y una chaqueta rosa, mientras Candy termino con unos shorts y una sudadera. No fue hasta que se empezaron a cambiar, que los rubios notaron lo mal heridos que estaban.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, el rubio veía cual era el rostro de su acompañante, ya que Candy se acababa de quitar su máscara.

Enormes ojos esmeralda, una nariz respingada cubierta de pecas, y unos labios color carmesí.

_Pues no está fea…_

Sin embargo, aquella mujer que por tan solo un segundo le había llamado la atención al joven rubio, lo acababa de golpear en el mentón. Anthony ya entendía lo que pasaba, quería el dinero. Este le mando una patada haciendo que cayera, mientras Candy empezaba a patearlo de las piernas. La rubia se acababa de parar de pronto, para mandarle un golpe al mentón del hombre.

Candy y Anthony estaban tan ocupados peleando, que no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que la bolsa de dinero se acababa de romper, haciendo que todo estuviera tirado en el piso. El rubio fue el primero en notarlo, ya que solamente pateo a la joven, mandándola prácticamente a volar, para empezar a agarrar el dinero. Después de que Candy cayera al piso, esta volvió con el rubio para agarrar el dinero.

Sonidos de patrullas se empezaron a hacer presentes en aquel callejón, y para empeorarla, la pareja de novios empezaba a despertar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los rubios salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, más cada uno con la mitad del dinero que necesitaban.

_Tengo que llegar al hotel._

_Me dijo que lo viera en el hotel que se encuentra a dos calles. _

Eran ya alrededor de las once de la noche, y curiosamente, Candy y Anthony tenían que estar en el hotel estrella del mar, a las once quince.

Los rubios nunca creerían que se volverían a ver en su vida…

Eran las once con diez, y Candy acababa de llegar al hotel. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la recepcionista para decirle una especie de código, dándole a entender que tenía una reservación. La mujer entendió enseguida, y le dio las llaves de la habitación 14B. La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, para después dirigirse enseguida a su habitación.

Once con trece, a Anthony solo le quedaban dos minutos para llegar. En cuanto entro, salió corriendo con la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción para decirle que tenía una reservación, y después darle un código. La recepcionista le respondió diciendo que su habitación era la 14B mientras le entregaba las llaves.

Candy había llegado a la habitación a las once con trece. Rápidamente metió la llave adentro de la puerta, para entrar al cuarto. Lo primero que hizo la joven al entrar, fue intentar controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

_No tengo todo el dinero, ¡Que rayos le voy a decir!_

Anthony se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, ya que le faltaba un minuto para llegar a la habitación. En cuanto se encontró enfrente de la puerta, dudo un poco en abrirla.

_Esa maldita mujer me robo la mitad, ¿Qué voy a hacer? _

Y así, tragándose todo el miedo que tenía en esos momentos, Anthony metió la puerta en la habitación 14B, para encontrarse adentro a una rubia bastante familiar.

Miedo.

Era lo único que podía sentir la rubia en esos momentos.

¿Acaso ese rubio era su amo?

"Tu…" empezaba a decir con una voz quebrada.

Por otra parte, Anthony sentía rabia. ¿Acaso su amo era aquella mujer loca que acababa de conocer?

"¡Tú eres la que me está obligando a robar!" grito mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

En la habitación 14B, una mujer estaba llorando por su vida, y un hombre estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Sin embargo, justo cuando el reloj marco las once con quince, el sonido de un celular se hizo presente. El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar, se agacho para recoger el teléfono que estaba debajo de la cama, mas sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina a la rubia.

En cuanto lo agarro, lo respondió. "¿Bueno?"

Una voz modificada empezaba a salir de aquel teléfono. "Veo que se llevaron bien"

Candy rápidamente camino y se paró al lado de Anthony, para empezar a escuchar la conversación. "¿Amo?"

"Anthony Brown, te presento a Candice White, Candice White, te presento a Anthony Brown" la voz modificada seguía hablando.

"¿Quién es esta mujer, y porque está aquí?" empezaba a hablar Anthony de forma bastante enojada.

"Candice, quítate el parche de tu brazo derecho, Anthony, quítate el parche del lado izquierdo de tu cuello"

Al parecer, aquel hombre del teléfono les había dado a los rubios el mismo tipo de parche. Uno que era prácticamente piel humana. Este parche era el responsable de que nadie viera el tatuaje que los jóvenes poseían.

El tatuaje de un alacrán.

Exactamente, el mismo diseño.

Candy rápidamente vio el alacrán en el cuello de Anthony, y este vio el alacrán en el brazo derecho de Candy. "¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿No es obvio? A partir de este instante trabajan juntos"

"¿¡QUE!?" gritaron el par de rubios en corito.

La voz del teléfono había cambiado de pronto a un tono algo alegre. "Primero que nada, pongan el dinero en el tercer cajo a la derecha"

Anthony fue el primero en obedecer, vacío su bolsa con el dinero en el cajón. Tiempo después siguió Candy, empezaba a sacar el dinero que había ocultado en aquella sudadera.

"Los dos cometieron los robos de el alacrán, la diferencia es que en ese entonces no sabían que trabajaban juntos. Hicieron muy bien robando separados, ahora lo harán juntos. El tatuaje significa, que ahora si son mis alacranes"

Anthony estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono por la ventana, ahora resulta que tenía una compañera. El enojo que había estado guardando estos últimos meses, desde que aquel sujeto lo había empezado a extorsionar para que robara, había llegado a su límite. "No lo haré" dijo de forma firme. Por otro lado, Candy ya estaba harta de todo esto. En cada nueva misión que tenía, esta estuvo a punto de morir mínimo cuatro veces, y que ahora tenga que cuidar a otro, no le caía. La rubia también exploto. "Váyase al demonio"

La voz del teléfono se calló de pronto, mas todavía se podía escuchar a su respiración.

"Anthony, creo que a tu padre no le gustara aquella decisión" dijo justo antes, de que el rubio escuchara el grito de un hombre que acababa de ser disparado.

"¡NO!" grito de pronto el rubio, con el corazón en la boca. "¡Deje a mi padre! Yo… yo seguiré trabajando para usted, ¡Pero no le haga nada!"

Momentos después, la misteriosa voz volvió a hablar. "Candy, Terry se pondrá muy triste si dejas tu trabajo" la rubia simplemente se quedó callada ante esa oración. El miedo que la acababa de envolver, la había dejado sin habla. Pero sobretodo, el miedo la predomino por completo después de escuchar como la voz de su novio gritaba, señal de que acababa de ser disparado.

"¡NO LE HAGA NADA POR FAVOR!" gritaba entre sollozos la rubia. "Hare todo lo que usted quiera, pero por favor, deje a Terry" suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y su voz quebrada.

Una pequeña carcajada salió del teléfono. "Anthony, tu padre está encarcelado de por vida por un asesinato que supuestamente el no cometió"

_¡MI PADRE NO ES NINGÚN ASESINO!_ Quería gritar el rubio a todo pulmón.

"Candy, tu querido Terry está pagando en prisión los errores de sus propias familias"

"…esa gente no es mi familia" dijo con odio en su voz la joven.

La voz seguía hablando. "Este solo es un recordatorio, que ustedes son mi propiedad. Tengo una pistola apuntando las veinticuatro horas del día, el corazón de los seres que más aman en este mundo. A cualquier berrinchito que me hagan, voy a hacer que mis hombres disparen el gatillo de esa pistola. Mañana les hablare a las once treinta de la mañana, tendrán una misión, algo diferente. Vístanse decentemente. Descansen… mis alacranes" dijo la voz, justo antes de colgar.

Anthony aventó el teléfono en el piso con todo el coraje que tenía, para después ver los ojos de su ahora compañera. Pareciera que quisiera buscar una respuesta en esas esmeraldas, pero solo encontró confusión.

Y miedo.

La vida que los rubios habían estado viviendo en estos últimos meses, no había sido vida.

Había sido un infierno.

Pero el amor que le tenían a su única verdadera familia en este mundo, era lo que los impulsaba a seguir adelante.

"Anthony Brown…" intentaba presentarse el rubio, a la mujer que sería ahora su única compañera durante todo este infierno.

"Candice White" le respondió la joven, con una triste sonrisa.

La tragedia y el engaño acaban de unir a un hombre y a una mujer en una aventura llena de venganza, de misterio, y de dolor.

Pero tal vez, Candy y Anthony, puedan encontrar algo más en esta aventura.

Al parecer, el alacrán, termino siendo…

Alacranes.

_Continuara…_

**SI si si si público, ya sé que tengo una pésima costumbre de publicar una nueva historia cuando ya tengo bastantitas en progreso. Tenía pensado dejar esta hasta que terminara las otras, pero es que…**

**¡ME ENAMORE! :'D desde que se me ocurrió esta idea no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza y aaaaaaaaaahh! C:**

**Siento que esta historia se puede convertir en mi favorita (de las que he escrito) así que, pues estoy emocionada :3**

**Si uno de ustedes vio la novela o se sabe la trama o algo parecido, solo les digo que esta historia está **_**inspirada, **_**lo que significa que habrán MUCHAAAAAAAAAAS cosas mías :D**

**Va a estar algo loquita, pero yo amo las cosas loquitas *.***

**¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! Así sé que les agrado esta locura que tengo en la cabeza.**

**Cada Review, me hace la autora más feliz del mundo C:**

**¡NOS VEMOS! :D**


	2. Colegio San Pablo

**Capítulo 2**

**- Colegio San Pablo -**

Después de que los rubios habían terminado de presentarse, el silencio predomino en aquella habitación. Una joven de mirada esmeralda se encontraba sentada en la cama del lugar, mientras tenía su par de manos en su frente, y mientras intentaba calmar todas sus emociones. Emociones, las cuales la habían atormentado desde ya hace varios años.

Pero este nuevo asunto del amo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

_¿Porque?_ Se preguntaba hacia ella misma. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? ¿Porque cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la felicidad, siempre había algo que se lo impedía? Pero sobretodo, ¿Porque es que ella nunca recibía justicia?

Miles de recuerdos empezaron a pasar por su mente. Desde su vida con su abusivo padre, su vida en el orfanato, como conoció a Terry en aquella noche de otoño, como ella se escapó del orfelinato para irse con el castaño, y hasta la vez que había creído tener una familia.

_Malditos..._ reflexionaba, mientras recordaba los rostros de las personas que la habían traicionado, las personas que la habían hecho creer que eran su familia, pero sobretodo, las personas que la habían puesto en una pesadilla. Pequeñas lágrimas salían involuntariamente de la mirada, pero sobretodo, del corazón de la rubia. ¿Acaso existía la justicia en este mundo?

Por otra parte, su compañero no estaba para nada mejor. Anthony estaba recargado en el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto 14B, mientras veía la ciudad que se encontraba enfrente de él. En definitiva, London era una ciudad muy bella, con todas sus luces, sus edificios, y sus árboles. Pero sobretodo, aquella noche, London parecía una ciudad muy feliz. El rubio no pudo evitar observar las expresiones que los ingleses traían aquella noche. Había sonrisas en todos los rostros, o al menos para el rubio así era.

Felicidad, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Anthony había sentido aquel sentimiento? No sabía, no recordaba.

No, si hubo un tiempo.

El recuerdo de una mujer de cabellera rubia ondulada, y poseedora de unos grandes y tiernos ojos claros, era lo primero que pensaba el joven cuando recordaba los tiempos en el que era feliz.

Su madre.

Con ella había empezado, y terminado su felicidad.

_"¿Papa? ¿Dónde está mama?" _

Pero sobretodo, con ella se había ido tanto su libertad, como la de su padre.

_"¿Papa? ¿A dónde vas?"_

Pequeños cristales se iban formando cada vez más en una mirada de color azul, ya que esta empezaba a recordar la noche donde una de sus mayores desgracias había comenzado.

_"¡PAPA!" _

No importa los años, a Anthony nunca se le saldrá del corazón la imagen del cuerpo de su madre cubierto en sangre, y la de su padre siendo arrestado, mientras era llamado asesino.

Los golpes, las groserías, los disparos, la fuga,

El miedo que había envuelto al rubio en su niñez,

Habían regresado.

Pareciera como si el rubio estuviera volviendo a vivir, cada una de esas experiencias.

"_Anthony, mañana a la media noche, tu y yo haremos un viaje"_

"_¿A dónde papa? ¿Cuándo va a venir mama?"_

"_Hijo… iremos nosotros solos"_

¿Cuál había sido pecado? ¿Por qué nunca podía ser feliz?

¿Acaso existía la justicia en este mundo?

_Papa…_

El repentino sonido del golpe hacia un vidrio, hizo sacar de pronto a Candy de sus pensamientos. Aquel sonido, hizo que la joven enfocará sus esmeraldas en el rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de ella. Ahora entendía, que para su fortuna o para su desgracia, ya no estaba sola.

"Hey…" había llamado de pronto la joven, más esta no recibió respuesta del rubio. A pesar que Anthony se encontraba de espaldas, su postura tensa, mas sus manos temblorosas, le hicieron comprender a Candy, que tal vez ella no era la única con un pasado trágico.

Toda la noche fue así. Las memorias de como aquel sujeto había empezado a extorsionar tanto a Anthony como a Candy, invadió sus mentes por completo. En cuanto menos lo creyeron, el sueño los consumió. Candy termino dormida en la cama de la habitación 14B, mientras Anthony se quedó dormido viendo el azul oscuro que poseía aquella noche de verano.

Ese azul era tan profundo, que el joven no pudo evitar pensar en ella.

_Se parece tanto a su mirada…_ fue lo último que pensó, antes de quedar profundamente dormido, y antes de empezar a soñar con la mujer que consideraba la única dueña de su corazón.

La noche había pasado rápido, en un dos por tres, un nuevo día acababa de comenzar. "Auch…" se empezaba a quejar Anthony mientras iba despertando poco a poco. Haber estado toda una noche dormido recargado en una ventana, no era una posición muy cómoda que digamos.

El rubio empezaba a bostezar, para después intentar pararse. _¿Qué horas son? _Empezaba a cuestionarse, ya que parecía ser temprano.

Parecía.

De pronto, la mirada azulada del rubio, capto la figura de su ahora compañera. Anthony vio como Candy seguía profundamente dormida, mientras abrazaba una almohada, y mientras hablaba dormida.

"Terry…" creía escuchar el rubio, para después comprender, que en efecto, la joven estaba susurrando aquel nombre. _Terry, creo que ese era el nombre de su novio. _

Anthony empezaba a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el teléfono que había tirado la noche anterior. Si su memoria no le fallaba, el amo volvería a llamar a las once treinta para ahora decirles su nueva misión, la cual parecía ser diferente. En cuanto el rubio agarro el teléfono, lo primero que vio fue la hora.

Once veintinueve.

Un par de ojos azules se acababan de abrir por completo. Sin embargo, antes que el joven pudiera decir algo, hacer algo o intentar hacer algo, el reloj del celular acababa de marcar las once con treinta.

_¡Mierda!_ Reflexiono de pronto, ya que si su amo era estricto en algo, era en su puntualidad. Si decía que llamaba a las once con treinta, lo hacía en cuanto el reloj marcaba esa hora."¡Cand…!" había intentado gritarle el rubio a la joven para despertarla. Sin embargo, este no pudo, ya que el repentino sonido de un celular recibiendo una llamada, se acababa de presenciar.

Anthony salió corriendo en dirección a la rubia para empezar a despertarla, pero no pudo. Si algo caracterizaba a Candice White, era su sueño pesado. Anthony aprendió eso en aquella mañana.

El celular ya llevaba casi un minuto sonando, y el joven todavía no podía despertar a la rubia. No podía contestar sin que ella estuviera despierta, eso no daría una buena imagen, y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, era tener problemas con su amo. De pronto, unos ojos azules enfocaron un pequeño vaso con agua que se encontraba cerca. A pesar que el joven dudo un poco, este término por elegir la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. _Ni modo, _concluyo, antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia ese vaso, para luego aventárselo a la rubia. Parecía que esa era la única forma de despertarla.

En cuanto Anthony vio que Candy se acababa de levantar, pero sobretodo, en cuanto vio que la rubia acababa de agarrar la lámpara del lugar para querer aventársela, este respondió el teléfono para ponerlo en altavoz. "¿Bueno?" empezó a hablar.

"Tardaron mucho en responder" el sonido de una voz modificada se empezaba a presenciar.

En cuanto Candy escucho aquella voz, esta miro rápidamente el reloj del cuarto para ver si ya eran las once con treinta. _Me quede dormida_, pensó, para después paparse de la cama, intentar secarse y dirigirse con el rubio.

El cuanto Candy llego con Anthony, esta le dio un pequeño codazo. "No tenías que aventarme agua" le reclamo en un susurro. Por otra parte, Anthony solo le mando una mirada de enfado.

"Bueno, me alegra que se hayan llevado bien. Con el carácter de Candice y la paciencia de Anthony, creí que tendría que buscar nuevos alacranes para estas horas" dijo en un tono burlesco la voz.

Los rubios no respondieron, ya que no le encontraban gracia al peculiar sentido de humor de su amo. "Vaya, que amargados me salieron. Tienen una cita muy importante con la señora Abigail Britter en treinta minutos. Les mandare la dirección del lugar por texto. Su automóvil es de color gris, esta estacionado en el noveno lugar a la derecha de la segunda fila del estacionamiento del hotel, las llaves se encuentran escondidas en la maseta al lado izquierdo de la entrada del hotel. Lleguen temprano y no hagan idioteces"

En cuanto la voz colgó, el celular recibió de inmediato un texto donde decía la dirección del lugar donde tenían que ver a la señora Britter. "El lugar esta algo lejos, nos tomara de veinte a veinticinco minutos llegar" le había informado Anthony a la rubia en cuanto termino de leer la dirección.

Candy soltó un pequeño suspiro de enfado, para después soltar una ligera sonrisa. "Bueno, pido el baño primero" dijo, para después salir corriendo a darse una ducha. "¿¡Que!?" respondió enseguida Anthony, aunque lo hizo algo tarde, ya que en cuanto menos lo pensó, ya había escuchado el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y el sonido de una ducha abriéndose. Anthony se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del baño, "¡CANDICE! ¡Si no sales en cinco minutos llegaremos tarde!" empezaba a regañar el joven a la rubia mientras le tocaba fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Salgo en tres minutos! Mientras tu vete cambiando" respondió la joven.

_¡¿Qué rayos?!_ _¡Si no sale en tres minutos llegaremos tarde!_ Empezaba a hacer corajes el rubio, mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco. Después de soltar un suspiro, y pasar su mano derecho sobre su lacia cabellera, Anthony empezó a quitarse el suéter y la camisa que le había quitado al sujeto de la noche anterior, para después dirigirse al armario de la habitación. Cuando tenía que presentarse en algún lugar, su amo normalmente dejaba ropa extra, y viendo que la cita con la señora Britter era muy importante, era seguro que había ropa extra.

Y el rubio había acertado. En cuanto abrió las puertas del armario, este encontró un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla, unos zapatos de vestir, y una camisa azul oscura de botones. Pero también encontró unos zapatos abiertos, una falda algo corta de color gris clara, y una camisa de bonotes blanca. _Pensé que sería algo un poco más formal. _

En el armario también había otros artículos un poco más personales, pero sobretodo, un paquete de parches color piel. Anthony agarro el pequeño paquete para guardarlo después en su pantalón.

El rubio se encontraba sin camisa, y estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón para ya empezar a cambiarse, cuando de pronto, escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. "¡Ahh!" el gritillo de una mujer se hizo presente, al ver que su compañero estaba ya semidesnudo.

"¿Ya te bañaste?" pregunto sorprendido Anthony a una rubia envuelta en una toalla, que tenía sus dos manos cubriendo sus ojos. "Si… te dije que me tardaba tres minutos"

_Entonces es rápida para arreglarse, tal vez no sea tan molesta… _reflexionaba el rubio, ya que no recordaba haber conocido a una mujer que en efecto tomara tan poco tiempo para arreglarse. "Tu ropa está en el armario, me duchare y cambiare en el baño" anuncio este para empezar a recoger su ropa, y después caminar en dirección al baño.

De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa salió de Anthony, al ver como la rubia tenía un color rojo carmesí sobre sus mejillas. "Oh, vamos…" empezó a molestarla. "No seas una chiquilla, ¿Acaso nunca viste a un hombre sin camisa?" termino, para ahora si ya dirigirse al baño, mas sin antes, no olvidar voltear a ver a aquella joven que se encontraba con una pequeña toalla cubriéndole su cuerpo.

_No esta… fea. _

"Ah por cierto, ten" por poco al rubio se le olvidaba lo que le tenía que dar a Candy. "No se te olvide ponértelo" dijo justo antes de darle uno de los dos parches que había agarrado momentos atrás.

Y sin mirarlo, Candy agarro el pequeño trozo color piel.

En cuanto Candy escucho el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada, esta quito sus manos de sus ojos. Es cierto, Candy ya no era una chiquilla, ya era una mujer de veintitrés años de edad. Sin embargo, al parecer Anthony había tenido algo de razón, ya que era la primera vez que Candy veía a un hombre sin camisa que no fuera su novio.

_Idiota, _pensaba Candy mientras se dirigía al armario del lugar, para luego empezar a cambiarse. La rubia comenzó por quitarse la toalla, para después esta quedar en el suelo. Rápidamente agarro la ropa del armario, para ya empezar a ponérsela. Sin embargo, mientras esta se cambiaba, ciertos pensamientos del buen físico de su compañero, fueron inevitables de llegar a su mente.

_Tiene ojos algo… lindos._

Tal vez aquel rubio no sea una molestia en la vida de Candice White después de todo. _La gente mala no tiene ojos lindos, _reflexionaba la joven, ya que recordaba como de niña le habían dicho que una persona buena siempre tiene ojos lindos, ya que la mirada era el reflejo del alma, y un alma buena nunca era un alma fea, al contrario, era una linda.

Sin embargo, los ojos no había sido lo primero que le había visto la rubia a su compañero…

_Tarada, _se regañó Candy para después sacudir su cabeza. Todavía no conocía a este tal Anthony, y ya anda asumiendo cosas. Todavía no sabe qué clase de persona es aquel rubio.

"Listo" dijo Candy justo después de ponerse su nuevo parche.

Cinco minutos habían pasado, y Candy acababa de terminar de cambiarse y arreglarse. Anthony seguía en el baño, y la joven al ver que este todavía no salía, se dirigió al baño para apurarlo. "Anthony, llevamos ya casi diez minutos tarde. Más vale que le pises el acelerador al carro o si no, no llegamos" ahora era la joven quien regañaba al rubio, mientras le golpeaba la puerta del baño.

De pronto la puerta del baño acababa de abrirse. Un apurado Anthony salió de repente para dirigirse a la puerta de salida del lugar. "Ya, vámonos" le dijo el rubio a la joven, la cual respondió "¿No se te olvida algo?"

_Camisa, pantalón, reloj, parche…_ empezaba a pensar Anthony a que se podía referir la rubia. De pronto, el joven sintió como el piso se encontraba más frio de lo habitual. _Oops._

"Idiota…" regañaba Candy a Anthony mientras agarraba sus zapatos. "Ya vamos tarde, te los pones en el elevador"

"¡No voy a salir descalzo!"

"¡QUE TE LOS PONES EN EL ELEVADOR!"

Un rubio regañado y una joven irritada salieron apurados en dirección hacia el elevador. No tardaron mucho en llegar. En cuanto entraron, Anthony le quito sus zapatos a Candy para empezar a ponérselos.

"Pisas el acelerador" le avisaba la rubia a su compañero, ya que según el rubio, el lugar estaba algo lejos y ya iban algo tarde. Este solo respondió de mala gana moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

En cuanto llegaron a la salida del hotel, Candy se observaba cuidadosamente de que no hubiera nadie que los estuviera vigilando. Para la suerte de los rubios, no había mucha gente en aquel lugar. Candy le dio una señal a Anthony de que agarrar rápido las llaves de la maceta.

El estacionamiento del hotel estaba un poco retirado, así que los jóvenes tardaron un poco en llegar. "Genial, ahora tenemos quince minutos para llegar" decía de mala gana Anthony mientras veía su reloj.

Candy soltó un pequeño suspiro, para después dirigirse hacia Anthony y tratar de abrir ella la puerta del asiento de conductor. "¿Disculpa?" dijo Anthony mientras evitaba que la rubia abriera la puerta.

"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que manejo más rápido. Súbete, solo dime como llegar"

El recuerdo de como cierta mujer estuvo a punto de matarlo la noche anterior por dejar que ella condujera, había regresado a la mente del rubio. "No, no no no no no…" el joven se reusaba por completo a que aquella rubia condujera. "Anoche estuviste a punto de matarme, no me volveré a arriesgar" decía, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta y subirse él al asiento de conductor.

"¿A punto de matarte?" respondía indignada Candy, mientras esta también evitaba que el rubio se subiera. "¡Si por mí fue que salimos vivos de ahí!"

"¿¡Que!? ¡Si por ti fue que la policía nos encontró!"

"¡Porque tu estuviste persiguiéndome!"

"¡Porque tú te habías llevado MI dinero!"

Una sonrisa sarcástica acababa de salir de los labios de la joven. "¿¡Tu dinero!?"

"¡SI! ¡Yo había llegado primero!"

"Hay mira que ladrón tan noble me saliste…"

Anthony intentaba tranquilizarse, ya que si algo lo caracterizaba, era que no era poseedor de una gran paciencia. "Candice…" el rubio intentaba mover a la joven de la puerta para subirse él, pero no pudo. Lo que Anthony tenia de impaciente, Candy lo tenía de terca. "¡MUEVETE MUJER!"

"¡NO!"

Unos ojos azules y unos verdes se mandaban mutuamente miradas asesinas. Los rubios habían perdido tanto tiempo discutiendo sobre quien manejaba, que ninguno se dio cuenta que les quedaban diez minutos para llegar con la señora Abigail Britter.

"Por milésima vez Candice, ¡Tu no manej…!"

"¡La policía!" grito de pronto Candy mientras señalaba en dirección apuesta hacia el rubio.

"¿¡Donde!?" respondió un poco asustado Anthony.

En cuanto Anthony volteo, a donde estaba la 'policía' la rubia aprovecho para empujarlo, y subirse rápidamente al asiento de conductor. Después de ponerle seguro a la puerta, la joven le mando una cara burlesca al rubio.

_¡Qué mujer tan insoportable! _Se quejaba Anthony mientras se iba al otro extremo del automóvil, para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. El rubio podía escuchar como la rubia intentaba contenerse la risa.

Anthony estaba a punto de decirle lo infantil que era, pero el reloj del carro se lo impidió.

"Once con cincuenta y uno" aviso en una voz asustada.

"¡Mierda!" dijo Candy algo irritada, mientras empezaba a encender el automóvil.

Con giros, aceleres y frenos bruscos, Anthony y Candy se encontraban manejando en la carretera a toda velocidad.

La rubia se encontraba más concentrada que nada, ya que en esos momentos, el tiempo era su enemigo. Por otra parte, Anthony rezaba que aquella mujer no terminara por matarlo, otra vez.

Eran las once con cincuenta y nueve, y para ese entonces, Candy ya había estado a punto de chocar cuatro veces, estrellarse dos, voltear el carro tres, atropellas a cinco personas, y sobretodo, ya le había causado al rubio siete paros cardiacos. De todas las mujeres en el mundo, el amo tuvo que emparejar al rubio con una mujer que no sabía manejar._ ¡Dios mío ayúdame!_

En cuestión de minutos, los rubios acababan de salir de la carretera. "¿De aquí a dónde voy?" preguntaba Candy a su copiloto, el cual estaba callado. "¡Anthony!"

Durante todo el camino, el pobre hombre no había tenido las fuerzas para hablar. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan mortal al estar enfrente de un volante?

"Anthony…" seguía llamando Candy al rubio.

"¡MUJER TIENES UNA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Casi me matas a mí y a todos de la carretera!"

"Hay no seas exagerado…"

_¿¡Exagerado!? _En esos momentos, el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del rubio, era asegurarse de que Candice White no volviera a agarrar el volante de nada en su vida. Después de soltar un pequeño suspiro, y de intentar de calmar a su mente y cuerpo, después de haber visto su vida mínimo cinco veces, el rubio respondió. "Das vuelto a la derecha y luego sigue todo derecho"

Al parecer Candy ya se había calmado un poco, ya que en los últimos cinco minutos de su recorrido, la rubia solo había estado a punto de chocar una vez, y todo gracias a un gato.

Anthony tenía sus dos manos sobre su rostro, si bien la había llamado loca a su acompañante la noche anterior, ahora lo volvía a reafirmarlo, _está loca. _Por otra parte, Candy había volteado a ver al rubio, a que había estado sumamente callado por todo el camino. A la rubia le sorprendió que Anthony no hubiera estado al menos discutiendo. "No seas payaso" le empezaba a decir, ya que veía el color pálido que había adquirido la piel del joven.

"Candice…" el rubio solo decía el nombre de su compañera, en señal de que mejor se quedara callada.

Eran las doce con siete, al parecer la extrema aventura automovilística de los rubios había dado resultado, ya que no era tan tarde después de todo. El lugar en el cual acababan de llegar era algo inusual, un lugar en el cual ninguno de los dos jóvenes había estado en bastante tiempo. "¿Un colegio?"

Anthony quito sus manos del rostro, para enfocar su mirada en el edificio al cual acababan de llegar. Muchos jóvenes uniformados entre las edades de catorce a dieciocho años iban llegando, así que al parecer las sospechas de la rubia estaban en lo correcto. "¿Por qué estamos en un colegio?" se preguntaba Anthony.

Candy dirigió el auto a un espacio vacío debajo de un árbol para estacionarlo. "Y no es cualquier colegio, es uno de niños ricos" le decía la rubia a Anthony ya que veía como iban vestidos los alumnos y el tipo de arquitectura que tenía el lugar, mientas los dos se iban bajando del auto. Rápidamente Anthony se dirigió hacia Candy, para quitarle de sus manos las llaves del carro. "¡Hey!" respondió la rubia de mala gana.

"Es la última vez que conduces" regañaba el rubio a su compañera, para después este empezar a caminar hacia adentro del colegio.

"Es la última vez que conduces" repetía de forma burlesca Candy las palabras dichas anteriormente por el rubio, para después empezar a caminar detrás de él.

Justo en la entrada del lugar, se podía apreciar un enorme letrero el cual tenía entallado el nombre del colegio.

Colegio San Pablo.

"Esto es malo" le dijo el rubio a Candy, ya que este empezaba a recordad que clase de colegio era ese. "¿Por qué?" respondió curiosamente la joven, mientras los dos iban caminando uno al lado del otro, en busca de la oficina principal.

Un poco preocupado, Anthony comenzó a explicar. "Este no es un colegio de niños ricos, este es EL colegio de niños ricos"

Pero aun Candy seguía sin comprender. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Anthony empezó a hablar en un tono bastante bajo, uno donde solamente la rubia podía escucharlo. "El Colegio San Pablo tiene la fama de ser el más estricto, mas también el más eficaz de toda Inglaterra, y en definitiva esta entre los diez mejores en toda Europa. Gracias a la fama del lugar, es que su colegiatura es sumamente cara, así que los alumnos de esta escuela viene de familias con poder y dinero" Candy ya creía empezar a comprender por donde iba el rubio. "¿Entonces eso significa que…?

"Estos son los hijos de la gente que hemos y vamos a robar" dijo en un susurro el rubio. "Aquí sería muy fácil que nos descubrieran"

_¿Qué está tramando el amo? _

De pronto, una joven acababa de llegar con los rubios. "¿Disculpen? ¿Ocupan ayuda?"

"Si" respondió Candy de inmediato, ya que la forma en la cual estaba vestida aquella señorita, indicaba que trabajaba en el colegio. "Tenemos una cita con la señora Abigail Britter, pero nos perdimos y…"

"Ah sí, la señora Abigail los está esperando en su oficina. Acompáñeme por favor"

Anthony y Candy se dieron un rápido vistazo, justo antes de acompañar a aquella mujer. Ninguno de los dos entendía que tendrían que hacer en un colegio.

_¿Qué vamos a robar? ¿Libros?_ Pensaba Candy más confundida que nunca, mientras veía la expresión facial de Anthony. _Al parecer alguien también está confundido. _

Pocos minutos después, Candy y Anthony acababan de llegar a la oficina principal. Un lugar bastante grande. "La señora los está esperando adentro, por favor pasen" les dijo la señorita antes de dejarlos solos. "Gracias" agradeció Anthony antes de que se fuera la mujer.

En cuanto la mujer se fue, el rubio se dirigió hacia Candy en un tono sumamente bajo. "El amo nos dijo que esta sería una misión diferente, no creo que estemos aquí para robar"

"Shh…" Respondió está en señal que ocupaban hablar más bajo. "Alguien nos puede escuchar. Hablamos de esto después, se vería mal si nos tardamos más" le dijo Candy a Anthony, justo antes de que los dos entraran a la oficina de la señora Abigail Britter.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad, poseedora de una mirada azul y un pelo negro corto con un copete de alado, los había recibido. "Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes" respondieron los rubios al mismo tiempo, para después empezar a saludar a la mujer. "Siéntense por favor" les dijo para después indicarles los asientos vacíos que se encontraban enfrente de su escritorio, y para después empezar a ponerse sus lentes.

En cuanto Candy y Anthony tomaron asiento, la mujer saco unos folders, para después luego dirigirse a la rubia. "Señorita Candice, a pesar de su corta edad, tiene un curriculum muy impresionante debo decir"

"¿Curriculum?"

"Pero usted tampoco se queda atrás profesor Anthony Brown"

"¿Profesor?"

La señora Abigail Britter seguía leyendo aquellos folders. "Profesor Anthony Brown, estudios en Harvard, maestrías en tres áreas, trabajo en Suecia, Francia, Italia y hasta Japón…"

_¿Japón?_

"Señorita Candice, graduada de Yale entre las cinco mejores alumnas de su generación, doctorado en dos áreas, y trabajo para toda Europa del sur.

_¿¡Graduada!?_

El par de rubios habían sentido de pronto como si un balde de agua fría los acabara de mojar por completo, ya que Anthony nunca pudo terminar la universidad y Candy apenas pudo tomar dos semestres de enfermería, ¡y ahora hasta Japón de veía involucrado!

¿Qué rayos estaba planeando el amo?

"Bueno" ahora la mujer de cabellera oscura se acababa de quitar sus lentes, para dirigirse ahora a ambos rubios. "Debo admitir que tome mi decisión de forma muy rápida, ya que sus curriculums me dejaron con la boca abierta" dijo mientras enfatizaba las dos últimas palabras. "En este regreso a clases, usted profesor Anthony Brown, empezara a impartir la clase de historia del arte, mientras usted señorita Candice Brown, impartirá la clase de biología preuniversitaria"

_¿Historia del arte?_

_¿¡CANDICE BROWN!?_

La rubia se había parado de repente de su asiento. "Disculpe señora Britter, creo que hay un error"

La acción de la rubia dejo algo sorprendida a la mujer. "¿Por qué? Acaso no mencione algo o…"

"No, me refiero a lo de Candice Brown"

"Ahh…" la mujer ya empezaba a entender la confusión de la rubia. "No se preocupe, su hermano y usted trabajaran para el mismo grado"

_¿¡Hermano!? _Ahora era Anthony el que se había parado. "¿Her… hermano?"

"Si, son hermanos ¿no?"

Candy miro rápidamente al rubio, ya que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. A pesar que Anthony tardó en reaccionar, este fue el primero en hacer algo de los dos. "¡Sí! Candice es mi… mi hermanita" dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse a la rubia para abrazarla de forma algo incomoda. "Y nos queremos mucho"

Una tierna sonrisa salió de parte de la mujer. "Me alegro, bueno, síganme por favor" dijo la señora Britter mientras se empezaba a dirigir a la salida de su oficina.

Candy le mando un pequeño codazo a Anthony, en señal de que ya no la tenía que abrazar. "Ingrata" le dijo el rubio en un susurro.

Los jóvenes iban siguiendo a la mujer mientras esta les iba enseñando el colegio y les hablaba de las metas educativas y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los rubios la estaban escuchando, ya que uno estaba demasiado preocupado sobre como seria maestro de una materia la cual nunca termino de estudiar, y otra estaba preocupada sobre como enseñaría biología preuniversitaria cuando apenas había tomados dos semestres de enfermería.

"…y por eso es que nos gusta tener a nuestros maestros lo más cerca de nosotros. Bueno, ya hable mucho, su habitación es la 14B, aquí tienen las llaves"

Al parecer el día todavía no había terminado de sorprender a los rubios…

"¿Disculpe señora Britter?" había dicho Anthony, ya que creía haber escuchado mal.

"Como les había mencionado hace unos momentos atrás, una de las tradiciones del colegio es darle hospedaje a nuestros maestros. Ya que son hermano, compartirán el mismo lugar, la habitación 14B" después de que la señora Britter le terminara de repetir al rubio lo que acababa de mencionar, esta paso a la habitación para empezarles a decir a los rubios de forma rápida donde estaba las habitaciones, la cocina, el baño y demás. En cuanto termino, agrego, "Espero que se adapten rápido al colegio. Mañana en la mañana a cada uno le llegaran los archivos de sus clases, sus salones y demás" la mujer se acababa de dirigir a la salida de la habitación, sin embargo, antes agrego,

"Sé que no necesito recordárselos, pero lo hare de todos modos" su expresión de sonrisas, acababa de cambiar drásticamente a una seria. "El Colegio San Pablo es el mejor colegio en todas las áreas en toda Inglaterra y uno de los mejores en todo el continente. Es inaceptable que baje un punto en cualquier área del sistema educativo. Todo tiene que ser de un mínimo de perfección. No se tolerara nada más bajo que eso" la expresión de la mujer volvió a cambiar drásticamente a una de alegría. "Espero que se adapten, compromiso" dijo justo antes de salir.

En cuanto la mujer se retiró, Candy fue la primera en hablar. "Primero, que mujer tan pesada, segundo, ¿¡Como que ahora somos maestros de preparatoria!?"

Anthony no respondió nada, ya que el tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, al parecer al rubio le acababa de caer el veinte de cierto asunto.

"¡¿Tenemos que vivir juntos?!"

Candy estaba a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, el sonido de un celular se hizo la interrumpió. "Está escondido en uno de los cajones de la cocina" le dijo Anthony a Candy, ya que esta era la que estaba más cerca del lugar.

En poco tiempo Candy encontró el teléfono, para después contestarlo y ponerlo en altavoz. "¿Bueno?"

"El colegio está lindo" empezaba a hablar una voz modificada. Rápidamente Anthony se dirigió hacia Candy, para estar al lado de ella. "Nos puede explicar esto"

"¿Acaso quiere que robemos libros?" reclamo la rubia.

"No Candice. A partir de hoy los dos vivirán juntos en el colegio y se harán pasar por maestros de preparatoria. La señora Bitter se creyó todo, así que no hay ningún problema. Tendrán una nueva misión en unos días, solo ocupo confirmar la fecha. Durante este tiempo ocupo que se instalen bien, pero sobretodo, se ganen la confianza del personal, ya que empezaran a investigar sobre ciertas personas en muy poco tiempo. Habrá una inauguración de una nueva joyería, pero debido al miedo que la gente le está empezando a tener al alacrán, es que ahora están tomando estos asuntos con más seguridad. Robaran esa joyería. El alacrán llegara mañana en la noche de la misma forma que siempre. El robo de la joyería es importante, sin embargo, lo más importante es que va a estar cierta mujer es aquella fiesta"

"Entonces, ¿Quiere que ahora espiemos?" preguntaba Anthony.

"Todavía no recibirán detalles de su misión. El dueño de la joyería se llama Baldric Townley, este tendrá una invitada de honor, una mujer que ha tenido amistad con la familia Townley desde ya hace tiempo. Esa mujer será el punto más importante de la misión"

Candy estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento, ya que era la primera vez que una persona era más importante que la mercancía. "¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?"

"Elroy Andrew"

_Continuara… _

**Si público, adivinaron, Abigail Britter es la mama de Annie en esta historia. Aquí Annie tiene a sus padres biológicos, sin embargo me dio cosa cambiarle el apellido, así que por eso se lo deje **

**Habrá unos cambios en el colegio san pablo, porque los ocupo para la historia y para que se parezca un poco más a la historia original (pero serán poquitos****)**

********…POR FAVOR CHEQUEN MI PERFIL que tiene información sumamente importante sobre las actualizaciones…********

**¡Dejen reviews! Ándele, solo son poquitas teclas, y esas poquitas teclas me hacen feliz, ¡Por favorcito!**

**No importa si es un párrafo o solo una carita feliz**

**¡Nos vemos! :D **


End file.
